Their Happy Ending
by Chickeerafish
Summary: A short idea on how Ariande and Arthur end up, many  or maybe just a few  years after Inception. Rated T for a reason that I cannot remember at this moment...


"Mommy! Wake up, wake up! It's saturday!" squealed the little girl who just practically bounced her way into her parent's room. Her mother propped herself up on one arm and shushed the little girl slightly. "Sweetheart, you have to be quiet, you don't want to wake your brother yet." The little girl nodded and put a finger to her lips. "Shhh..."

Her mother smiled at her and told her she could go put on cartoons if she stayed quiet, and mommy would be out to make breakfast soon. The girl nodded and grinned, showing the gap where one of her teeth should have been, and dashed out to watch her favorite shows, her small nightgown flaring behind her. Ariadne turned back to her sleeping husband, curling up to him and whispering to him.

"Wake up, love. You need to go make breakfast for our daughter so that I can go shower." Arthur blinked twice and yawned, stretching and pulling his wife closer to him. "Why can't we just go back to bed? Let her get along on her own for a little while." He murmured in her ear, making her shiver. She kissed him and he groaned, she knew he couldn't resist her, and rolled off the other side of the bed. Standing up, he pulled on an old tee shirt to go make breakfast for his little girl.

Ariadne then got herself out of bed and walked over to the crib where their 8 month old son lay. He rolled over and yawned, blinking up at his mother. She reached down for him and picked him up into her arms. He looked up her, yawning and stretching his tiny arms very wide. She beamed at her little boy. He was getting so big, and she could still imagine when he was just a few days old, tiny, but already resembling his father so much. This resemblance only grew stronger as he grew older.

She carried him out to his chair for breakfast with the rest of them. Once he was settled and looking around, still curious about his home. Ariadne went over to Arthur, who was still cooking pancakes. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and stood up on her toes to kiss his cheek. He looked back at her, his face softening slightly, as it always seemed to when he looked at her. "Good morning," she sighed into his ear.

He continued flipping the pancakes and pouring the batter, teasingly ignoring her. She frowned and began moving her hands up his chest while she kissed down his neck. He finally groaned and turned toward her, capturing her lips in a searing embrace. She relaxed and just held him.

They turned to the table, where now their daughter and son were sitting together, him babbling away in baby talk and her with an intent look on her face, nodding like she understood everything he was saying. They were two of the most beautiful children in the entire world, and they were theirs.

"Just another thing we created. Together." he said quietly. She shook her head. "No, this isn't just another thing." she told him. "It's the best and most wonderful thing we've ever created. And the best part is, we never have to wake up from it. It's ours for as long as we live." She finished, happy tears filling her chocolate eyes. He smiled happily down and her and pulled her closer to him.

She leaned into him instinctively, reflexively as he put his arm around her, pulling her close to him. He kissed the top of her head softly. "Now I understand why Cobb was always so desperate to get back to his kids." He looked at her. "I would do anything to get back to them, and to you." She smiled at him. "Lucky we gave that up then, huh? Don't have to worry about it." They hadn't dreamed in nearly four years, lucid or otherwise, but it was alright. Their reality was so much better than any dream.

~A&A~

_Okay, so not my best by any standard, but I had to write it, because I wanted to put out my idea of their real happy ending, the one after they married, and not very many people, if any, have done that yet._

_So yeah, don't own them, blah blah blah, didn't have names for the children, as I couldn't think of any._

_Wow, I feel so productive lately! I've been writing so much, and I've been doing poems and short non-fanfiction things and my friend and I are even working on a music video for a song I found. All of my stuff is on Joseph Gordon-Levitt's hitRECord site, under the name ChiaraMarie. Except the music video, we're just conceptualizing now. (was that even a word? w/e, anyways.)_

_Peace. Love. And RECords._

_~*Chickeerafish*~_


End file.
